


Five Times Gai Forgets the Other Gokaiger aren't from Earth and One Time They Forgot He's From Earth

by mmanalysis



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai forgets that his teammates are not from Earth. Then again, they forget he's from Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain Marvelous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and/or claim these characters or series. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to the Toei Company.

As Gai made his way to the galley he noticed a certain red ranger missing. 

"Oi, where's Marvelous-san? I never known him to miss breakfast."

As the others tried to think of a reason, Marvelous finally showed up at the door with a miserable expression his face as he stomped over to the table. Gai knew something had to be wrong if Marvelous-san was just sitting there and not trying to devour the whole plate of sausages in front of him. 

Gai looked around to see if everyone else was surprised. Only Ahim and Don looked concerned, Luka looked bored, and Joe just looked annoyed. 

"Did you forget to take your medicine again, Marvelous?" Joe finally said.

Marvelous glared at Joe. "I did."

"At the time when your cycle began?"

Marvelous somehow managed to look both pissed and sheepish as he just grumbles to himself and finally takes his fork to eat a sausage. 

"Marvelous, you know you have to take it before the symptoms show up or else it's not as effective." Don chided as he set a plate down so Marvelous could stop eating off the main one. Ahim got up from her seat and brought out a kettle from the cupboards with a box of tea. 

"I'll make you some tea. That should at least soothe the cramping."

Gai felt like he wasn't in on something. "Um, is this something that regularly happens to you, Marvelous-san?" 

"Oi, this is normal. Only thing you need to worry about is not to take away apples. He seems to really crave that during the cycle since we came to Earth." said Luka as she munched in food. 

Gai just felt more confused. "Cycle?"

"The cycle for carriers. It's a bit complicated and it involves readying the body for laying eggs. Sort of similar to the menstruation cycle on Earth." Don said as he finally took his seat.

"Marvelous-san can get pregnant?!?" Gai shouted. Everyone turned to look at him, Ahim and Don with confusion, Luka and Joe with exasperation, and Marvelous with intent to hurt as he slams the table a bit, causing Gai to jump. 

"If you think this makes me weak I will hang you on the anchor of this ship. Everyone goes through it and I'm leaving it at that." He then picked up his fork and promptly began eating again.

Gai didn't think about it but he guesses things work differently when you're not from Earth.


	2. Joe Gibken

Joe was definitely avoiding him, thought Gai.

And the only reason he could think of was not eating the cake he made last night. He didn't know why Joe would be so sensitive about that though since Gai promised he would have a slice the next day and was just not up to anything sweet that day. Apparently that was the wrong answer.

As he wondered into the main room he noticed Joe was there. Maybe, thought Gai, he could finally get a direct answer from Joe. Or at least that was the plan until Joe noticed him and promptly left the room. Marvelous sighed in irritation before directing his conversation at Gai.

"You really should have just eaten the cake. Then I would have to deal with this crap." 

"But I wasn't hungry and I wasn't really wanting sweets! I know he spent time but I don't see the big deal! It's just some cake!"

The four turned to face with expressions ranging from confusion to outright annoyance. Gai had a feeling that Marvelous was going to thwap him on the head, especially after that incident of finding out Marvelous' own.....interesting biology. Luckily, Ahim stepped in to stop any physical fighting.

"Gai, on Joe's world baking a cake is a sign of showing someone or a a group of people that they are important to you and said group would eat the cake wen it's freshly made to say they return the feelings."

Gai felt a lead ball in his stomach. Did Joe think that Gai didn't like or respect him? Gai groaned in frustration because he really wanted to the team to be cohesive and he wasn't going to let himself be outed because he couldn't be bothered to learn everyone's culture.

"How do I fix it?" 

Ahim thought to herself "Well, you would need to make the ceremonial apologies cake that's made with the Lenaj fruit. Earth doesn't have them but I think strawberries should work just as well." Gai pumped his fist in affirmation, running to the kitchen and got to work trying to make the cake.

Except he realized he wasn't that great at baking. And after icing and decorating the cake was lopsided. Gai was thinking about just scrapping it and buying a cake until Joe walked in surprised to see the cake.

"Ah, Joe. I made an apology cake. I really am sorry about not eating your cake so I made you this one but it's a tad lopsided and slightly soggy not to mention I might have accidentally left a piece of an egg shell in there and...."

"I accept your cake."

Gai was stunned then started bowing furiously. "Ah, thank you, Joe!"

Joe just smiled a little, grabbed a fork to try the cake. "Its not too bad. You probably should have cut the strawberries instead of leaving them whole but for a first timer, it's not too bad. Here, I'll show you how to do it."

Joe went to grab his apron as Gai started to grin and helped to grab a mixing bowl wondering if baking a cake together was a sign of friendship.


	3. Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don begins to understand that looking like a human Earthling is not the same as being a human Earthling.

It was downtime again on the Galleon as the rangers were busy doing their own thing Don tinkering, Joe and Marvelous playing poker, and Gai telling stories to Luka and Ahim as they listen on. Well, Ahim was listening and Luka looked like she was half listening and half looking at her nails. He told them of the time how he didn't realize that the signs on the bathroom were meant for different sexes and just thought it was separated for people who wear pants and people who wear skirts. And the resulting effect of dragging his mom inside the mall's men's bathroom because she was wearing pants.

"That day, I definitely learned I was a boy and that guys can hit very high octaves when a woman sees them with their pants down. Literally!" Gai laughed to himself remembering the red faces of all the men and his mom. Ahim grinned a bit while Luka gave a smirk. 

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had chosen to be a guy." Luka said offhandedly. 

Okay, that was random Gai thought. Then again, Luka would have the habit of changing the subject she found boring.

"Don't you mean born as a guy?" asked Gai.

"Nope. It's what I said. Chose." and with that Luka walked up and dragging Don with her, demanding he make food with him complaining about her doing it herself. Gai just sat there in silence wondering what this was until he realized what happened.

"Let me guess, on Luka's planet they choose gender?"

Ahim nodded with a smile and Gai had a sneaking suspicion she was happy that she didn't have to completely explain. "To be more precise, children on Luka's planet are sexless until puberty and then will gain the necessary parts based off their own inclinations. It tends to have a 90% success rate." 

Gai nodded in affirmation then had another question popped into his head. "Ahim, why do you know so much about everyone?"

"When you're a princess, it's prudent to know the various planets you visit and their inhabitants so you won't commit a faux pas."

Gai could understand that and now he began to wonder just how different the rest of his crew was from one another and himself.


	4. Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai thinks he's ready for Don's thing. The universe has a thing for proving him wrong.

"For the last time I do NOT have two stomachs!"

Gai was following Don as he made repairs to the ship asking him (though Don will say he was pestering) questions about what made him different. Since Gai has somewhat managed to get that his crewmates weren't human, he's been more aware of how different they were from him. Surely they would be more willing to share. Apparently, not Don.

"Okay but what about fangs? Or an extra eye? Maybe you're like Marvelous and have a.." "That's none of your business!" Don shouted at him. 

Gai paused for a moment and wonder if that was what made Don different. Maybe it was really embarrassing looking and not even the rest of the crew knew about it. He then heard a sigh come from Don as Don crossed his arms over with a look of resignation.

"Okay, I'll tell you what it is." Don took a breath as Gai waited anxiously.

"I can change my hair and eye color." 

Silence filled the engine room as Gai just stared at Don.

"Alright, I'll show you." and right before his eyes, Don's hair turned straighter and black and his eyes turned green. Gai had to admit that it was pretty cool but nowhere near as surprising as Marvelous, Joe, or Luka's.

"Is that it?" asked Gai.

Don just sighed and changed his hair and eyes back to what they were. "Yes, Gai. My planet is pretty similar to Earth's after all. Will you finally leave me alone?"

Gai nodded and left the engine room as Don picked up his wrench to start working. As Gai made it back to his room, he began to wonder if maybe the way he went about it was disrespectful. Sure, he should be aware but he shouldn't be so pushy about it. Gai flopped onto his bed with a decision made up. If any of them wanted to share their difference, they would do it at their own time and without his help.

With that in mind, he thought about Ahim. He thought of the possibilities, dismissing them all.

"I bet Ahim's isn't that different. Probably can shoot sparkles out of her hand."


	5. Ahim

It's been two weeks since Don announced his very underwhelming trait and they've fought two monsters, met a former Sentai member, and even got the Galleon a little cleaned. In that time Gai had forgotten all about the crew being different, in particular a certain Gokai Pink. 

One evening, Gai was up late at night looking at the various autographs and pictures he's collected through his journey so far. Suddenly, he heard a scratching sound, like nails on a piece of wood. At first he thought was imaginging things but he heard the same "scritch, scratch" noise again. Gai started to get nervous playing all the possibilities through his head that maybe a monster had snuck on board. Or a ghost of a departed monster. Or a monster who pretended to be the ghost of a departed monster. (Gai will later admit that the last one was a bit ridiculous.) Gai knew the only way was to investigate the noise if he wanted to know.

Taking his flashlight, he inched out of his room, shining the light down the hallway, carefully listening for the same sounds. Sure enough, he heard the sound coming from down below in the basement of the ship ("It's an orlop!" Don's voice reminded him.) He carefully moved down the stairs, flashlight illuminating the way. The sounds got louder the deeper he went until they almost seemed to overwhelm the are he was in. Once he reached the bottom he looked around noting that he had never been in this part of the ship. He moved to the right, noticing various boxes of who knows what and what looked like food and fuel supplies. Suddenly, he heard light growl coming from his left. Gai quickly spun around and pointed his light in the direction and froze.

There was a cage and inside was a human shaped figure with black fur huddled in the corner with its back turned to Gai. Gai was internally freaking out and decided to go back upstairs to ask Marvelous why they had this cage and started to walk backwards as quietly as he could. Too bad this was the time he didn't have his natural grace and tripped backwards knocking over a few of the boxes. 

With a speed that was unnatural, the beast woke up from its corner and lashed towards Gai. Gai noticed that it looked like a werewolf and would have thought it was cool if it wasn't making him want to shit his pants in fear. 

All of a sudden, Luka, Marvelous, Joe, and Don were down there the lights turned on and the room alight. "What's with all the noise?" asked Marvelous.

Gai rushed towards them and asked "Why do we have a werewolf in the cage?!"

They all looked confused at the statement until they realized that Gai was talking about the creature in the cage.

"Oh, that's Ahim." replied Don. 

"How is that Ahim?!" Gai asked now looking back and not seeing the polite but tough princess.

Don scratched the back of his head and said "It's best to let Ahim explain it you tomorrow morning. C'mon, we need rest." And with that the four gokaiger left to go upstairs. Gai knew that it was futile to ask any more questions and decided to head up as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As morning came, Gai lurched into the main room where he saw Ahim looking put together as usual in her white dress and sipping tea. The only difference was a look of embarrassment. 

"Gai, if you could sit down here I promise I won't hurt you."

Gai didn't realize it but he was standing a bit away from her and realized how that would make her feel like a monster and sat at the table she was at. He was about to apologize when she started first.

"Gai, I promise you that last night was not normal behavior for me. Usually I would frequently change into my Loupadon form around at nighttime and would still have my sense of mind. But I wasn't sure about you yet so I hid my form away and well, with that and fighting these battles, it's taken a bit out of me to not change." Ahim took a break to take a sip of her tea before continuing looking at her now empty cup. "As you noticed, I was more feral. When my people don't let out their Loupadon, similar to an Earth wolf, we become more dangerous hence why I had a cage set up." She brought her head up to look into Gai's eyes. "Gai, I do apologize for scaring you and I hope you do not think me a monster."

While not very emotional, Gai could see the fear in Ahim's eyes believing she might have lost a friend. Gai didn't want to see that fear.

"Ahim, I'll admit I was scared. But I also feel bad that you couldn't be youself around me. So, totally wolf out when you need to, ok?"

Ahim smiled at that and got up stating she would like more tea asking if Gai would like some. Gai replied yes and started thinking about his crew as Ahim left for the kitchen. They were all definitely different but he liked those differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loupadon comes from the french word for wolf, loup, since her name sounds French. As for the -adon part? Just something added. 
> 
> Looks like we're at the homestretch everyone! Tomorrow will be Gai's difference.


	6. Gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Gokaiger forget that Gai isn't like them as much as he forgets that they're not like him.

Whether they admitted it out loud or not, the original five Gokaiger were happy that Gai seemed to understand that while they looked like Earthlings they certainly were not Earthlings. For Gai's part, he seemed to learn fairly quickly and no one could grudge him for that. 

After another victory against the Zangyack, Luka decided it was the perfect time to celebrate the victory with Jullissian ale. 

"How did you come across this?" Marvelous asked snatching the bottle to take a look at it. "This stuff isn't available in this part of the galaxy."

Luka snatched it back setting it on the table as she went to grab six mugs. "Remember the time we met the Dekaranger? I happen to meet up with a Jullissian and he managed to have a bottle I bartered for. Been saving it for a while now and figure this is a better time than never." 

The other five took their seat as Luka came back with the mugs and poured the frothy pink liquid into each one. They all clinked their glasses in a toast before drinking the beverare. All except Gai who looked at his drink with a confused expression.

"So, what is Jullissian ale?" 

Ahim, taking polite sips decided to answer. "It is one of the most revered alcoholic beverages around. The closest drink to it would be a Shirley Temple. Drink it, you'll enjoy it, Gai."

She noticed Gai taking a sniff and noticed the hesitance about drinking it. Marvelous apparently noticed as well as he draped his arm around Gai's shoulders. 

"Gai, I promise you it's okay. The worse thing that can happen is that you're a lightweight like Doc over there." he said as Don gave a yelp of indignation. 

Gai looked at the drink once more and judging by his grin knew it was a good sign and the other Gokaigerwatched as he downed his drink with Don and Luka cheering him on and silent looks of approval from Joe and Marvelous. As the gang decided to do another round, Ahim noticed that Gai was being quiet.

"Is something wrong, Gai?" that brought the attention of Don who looked on with concern. Gai opened his mouth as he started to say something before passing out, his head banging the table.

That caught the attention of the rest of the crew as they surrounded Gai's now prone body, with Don checking his pulse and Ahim laying his head in her lap.

"Everyone, Gai's pulse rate is really slow!" Don said, panic lacing his voice. "What do you think is causing this?"

"I'll tell you what it is! It's that bloody drink that I shouldn't have goaded Gai into drinking!" Marvelous replied, anger seeping in and not remembering that Gai was from Earth and might not have the same reaction to the ale as they did.

"It doesn't matter what we know we just need a solution and fast." said Joe

"The hangover cure!" Luka said, more calm than Don but still with concern. "I know a cure that was used when we got hungover from the stuff." She then moved to the cabinets, searching for the various ingredients. "Joe, go find me some ginger and soy sauce!" Joe was already there looking in the cabinets.

Ahim continued to hold Gai whispering a silent prayer that he would be okay from this ordeal.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai woke up feeling groggy. He tried to open his eyes but was assaulted by the light and had to close them again. He soon heard the unmistakable voice of Ahim. 

"Gai, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by the galleon several times" he slurred out. "What happened?"

"You're not allowed Jullisian ale anymore." came the voice of Marvelous, sounding a bit angry though Gai wasn't sure if it was at him or Marvelous himself.

"What?"

"Basically, we might as well have given you bleach." came the voice of Luka that sounded like she was attempting to sound detached but was failing at it.

"But we found a cure so you should be okay!" came Don's voice.

"And don't think about getting up, you need to recover." said Joe as if he thought Gai would try and walk around. Even Gai knew he wasn't well enough. Still, he wanted to open his eyes and as he did so, the light didn't hurt as much and the faces of the Gokaiger came in focus. He saw Ahim and Don's relieved faces, Luka arms crossed but with a small smile on her face, a look shared by Joe. Marvelous was the only one who didn't look relieved, still having his eyebrows knitted together as he sat in his captain's chair. Gai wanted to lighten the tone of the room.

"So, I guess my weird alien biology secret finally came out, huh?" 

Ahim and Don giggled, as Luka and Joe tried not to laugh. It was Marvelous' expression that did it for Gai as the captain finally allowed himself a smirk as he sat more comfortably in his chair. 

"Looks like it, you weird Earthling" replied Marvelous. 

Gai just grinned at the comment. Yep, the weird Earthling among this motley crew of aliens. He wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end and I want to thank everyone for reading this story. If I do write more stories involving Gokaiger, I will most likely use these various headcanons for their species.

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came from the fact that you don't see a lot of discussion about the fact that the Gokaigers minus Gai are not human and I wanted to touch on that both from a biological standpoint and a cultural standpoint. 
> 
> Beware, some of the stuff may seem a tad squicky (implied idea of a male getting pregnant, more than one stomach, etc.) so if this is not to your taste I suggest reading a tamer work.


End file.
